


Problem Child

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, Fluff, Jack to the rescue, M/M, Makeup Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys accidentally spills his secret to Vaughn about being in a DD/lg relationship with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rhys is all human and Helios is a city, not a ship**
> 
> Tried writing something different??? Don't know how I like this. I don't, really, but this is a good way to document my progress when it comes to writing fluff, angst, and an actual plot and whatnot.
> 
> Basically this will have three key points:  
> 1\. Rhys spills the beans  
> 2\. Jack picks baby up  
> 3\. Smut, because who doesn't love smut??

 “Shut up, let's move on,” Jack insisted, waving a hand dismissively towards the head of the taxing department. He snapped his finger and made a fake gun, pointing towards the man next to her. “You're next, don't make me fall asleep or I'll fire your ass.” And once that said man started in, Jack groaned in defeat. This was taking too Goddamn long. His job was so _boring_.

* * *

While Jack spent most of his day at some monthly checkup, Rhys got to enjoy the day with his best friend Vaughn, eating every kind of chip in Helios and thoroughly trying out the new movie website subscription they purchased. Rhys hadn't gotten to see his partner in crime in ages. He had practically lived with Jack, who had changed his job to PA, which meant free pay for him, basically. Jack gave him presents and copious amounts of cash every day, and practically begged Rhys to not work his pretty little body, too hard. And Rhys had to admit, doing whatever he wanted every single day with his lover, and getting pampered and paid for it? He fucking loved it.

Jack had completely and utterly eased his “PA” into his new role, with his loving kisses, nice words, and hot sex. There were other things he worked up to, as well. Like the binkies and dresses and diapers. Rhys was startled at first, but with the constant reassurance of Jack and the beautiful feeling of pleasure he received, he didn't even feel comfortable leaving the house without a nappy on underneath his clothes.

“That was great, man! Did you see that?!” Vaughn yelled, laughing and pointing at the television screen across from them, effectively snapping Rhys from his dreamy thoughts. Vaughn clutched his stomach, eyes closed as he gained a new intake of breath and sighing it out, ending his fit of uncontrollable laughter. Rhys only smiled, slumping into the pillow he held in his arms.

He heard his phone vibrate after a while more of the action comedy, dragging his arm lazily over the arm of the couch to snatch up his device from the side table. A text from Jack. Or rather, a text from Daddy, with a flower and skull emoji next to it. Jack insisted on the skull. He needed to look _cool_. Rhys unlocked his phone and read the text, hiding a small giggle that left his lips with the back of his hand.

_"I love you. Really miss you right now, Pumpkin, Daddy wishes you were here."_

Rhys sent back a quick,  _"i love you more!!"_

Without putting much thought into it, he popped his thumb in his mouth and sucked away as he stared at his phone for a response. Rhys rested his head on the pillow in his arms and licked around his nail when another text came in.

 _"What are you doing right now, Baby? Did you eat yet?"_  Jack asked, always wondering about his sub. It was his natural instinct to dominate, and he always had a gage on everything that was happening with Rhys. Where he was, last time he had ate, what he was wearing and when he last went to the bathroom, et cetera...  It was his part of the whole “Daddy Dom” part of their relationship.

Rhys typed out with his remaining thumb, _"vaughn and i had chips, they were yummy,"_ He threw in about three different emoticons, then,  _"he turned on a movie"_

Jack replied faster than Rhys could get his eyes back to the TV screen.

_"What are you watching?"_

Rhys bit his nail and shifted uncomfortably. Jack only let him watch G movies, and PG-13 movies if he was with Rhys at all times throughout the film. The movie he was watching with Vaughn was R-rated.

_"its good"_

_"I will call you right now, Rhys."_

_"i_ _am a good boy daddy i promise"_

Rhys bit down on his thumb, mind subconsciously slipping his into his headspace. He let out a little whine, clutched his pillow tighter and closed his eyes. He felt his diaper, the one that Jack changed him into before he left, rub against his skin, making his mind go fuzzy with the idea if his daddy.

“Uh, Bro? You okay?” Vaughn asked, and when Rhys opened his eyes, his best friend was staring at him with a face that was more than confused. Rhys pulled his thumb from his mouth immediately, stuttering out a mess of words.

“Uh, yes? N- No, Daddy is- Wait no, J-” Rhys stumbled around his syllables and tightened his hold around the pillow.

Vaughn choked on his own spit and let out a squawk. “Daddy?! Who is _Daddy_?"

His glasses were slipping off his nose from the initial jump he acted out, completely shell shocked at what Rhys just accidentally admitted to him.

Rhys swallowed thickly, fretting about the answers he would continue to spill. “I- It's no one? I mean, just Jack, nothing- Uh, nothing serious…” And just as Rhys tried to explain himself, his phone started buzzing loudly, a picture of his lover popping up and capturing the screen. Oh god, Jack was calling now. He was in trouble from both ends. Rhys held a hand up to Vaughn’s mouths as he shouted, “Jack?!” and answered the phone to an angered voice exclaiming,  _"Rhys!"_

Feeling overwhelmed, Rhys stuck his thumb in his mouth and whined loudly. He felt his chest clench up in anxiety from both of the situations coming at him at once, wanting to be home, away from all of this. Salty tears welled in his eyes, listening to Jack yammer away.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing right now, Rhys? I hate it when I have to punish you, Baby, but you leave me no choice. I'm coming to get you right fucking now."_

Rhys cried out loud, tears streaking his cheeks quickly. Vaughn immediately shut up, his wondrous rambling coming to a halt, but Jack kept going, _"What happened, why are you crying? I'm not gonna hurt you, Princess, c'mon."_  From the CEO’s line was the sound of a car door slamming and an engine starting.

Rhys’ face was completely pink, hot and embarrassed. Not only had Vaughn learned one of his biggest secrets, he had also watched him cry like a child, and now Jack was scolding him. “D- Daddy, I wanna go home,” He hiccuped, just barely above a whisper, eyes shut tight and head shoved into the pillow. Jack kept mumbling to him, telling him he'd skin whoever made Rhys cry when his sub didn't answer his question about why he was blubbering over the phone. Vaughn moved next to Rhys, putting a hand on his shoulder hesitantly, brows still knit together in confusion. He'd just ask Rhys to explain later. Until the man had come to get Rhys, Vaughn sat there with him and patted his back, interjecting his sniffles with, “Uh, Bro, it'll be alright. Love you, man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the smut.
> 
> Really excited so many of you enjoyed the first chapter! :-) Thank you.

Jack pounded at the door (not knocked, never knocked) about three minutes later, probably trailing cops behind him because of the crazy speed he had to go at to get there in that small amount of time. “Baby, I'm here, open the door for Daddy.” Rhys perked up instantly, pushing the pillow from his arms and scrambling to the door. His hands clamored around the knob and unlocked the door. Jack pushed it open and tugged Rhys into his arms. With a big smooch to his forehead, Jack started stroking his boy’s auburn hair.

“What happened? Tell me,” Jack demanded, staring daggers into Vaughn, who stood across the room, too lost to speak. The CEO cradled Rhys’ head in one big, manly palm and held his body close with his other arm. He let Rhys whine and pout a bit, leaving repeated soft kisses on his head.

Rhys finally looked up to his Dom and spoke, “He- He found out,” He bellowed into the man’s broad chest. “Please, let's go, Daddy,” He gently pushed against Jack to shuffle them out of the doorway. And Jack, being the almighty figure he is, sent a growl towards Vaughn, pure frustration in his voice, “We'll talk about this later.”

With that, they left, Jack grabbing Rhys’ shoes and picking up the light-weight boy and carrying him out of the apartment complex, to the car. Rhys wrapped his gangly legs around Jack and kissed his cheeks. “I love you, Daddy, I'm sorry-” He tightened his grip around Jack once he was being placed in the car.

“It's alright, Rhysie, don't apologize. I got you now, so stop cryin’, be my big boy.” Jack pried off Rhys’ long legs and skinny arms, kissing his lips chastely. Jack looked around his truck for something to wipe the boy’s face with. He snatched up a roll of toilet paper he used to clean Rhys off whenever they needed to change his diaper, and ripped off a few sheets. He dabbed at the wet face and kissed both of his pink cheeks once he was done.

Rhys smiled a little and sniffed through his red nose before Jack pressed up a wad of paper at his face. He blew his nose noisily,and giggled afterwards. Jack chuckled and buckled him in, throwing the dirty tissues on the floor of his car.

They drove home, listening to Rhys’ favorite tunes that Jack burned onto a CD for his birthday. Rhys set his feet up on the seat and closed his eyes, murmuring something about being sleepy. Jack stayed quiet for the most part, until the constant questions itching at his brain became too much. “Sugar?” He called, squeezing his grip around the wheel, tightly. Rhys turned in his seat, placing his eyes on Jack while curling back into a ball. He made a little hum and his Dom continued. “What happened? You can tell Daddy.” Jack reached out and took a hold of Rhys’ hand. Rhys inched closer and wrapped his lips around his fingers, holding the thick digits with his hands. He whined a little, which got Jack pulling his hand away and placing it on top of the auburn hair instead. “Don't be lazy, Baby.”

Rhys sighed and pushed up into the fingers massaging his scalp. “I called you Daddy by accident, and Vaughn kept asking me questions, then you called me and started yelling at me,” He trailed off into a whimper, leaving it at the short, simple version. Jack would accept it. He did the short, simple version of everything, anyways.

Jack nodded, making an “ _ahh_ ” sound, as if what he just heard turned on the light bulb above his head. He let Rhys latch his lips around his fingers again, stroking at the inside of his mouth with light, gentle touches. “It'll be fine, Hon, Daddy always makes everything work.”

Rhys kept suckling at his Dom’s fingers until he had fallen asleep in his seat, letting Jack enjoy the silent ride home. The perfect atmosphere for brainstorming the best way to make his baby feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I'm awkward with fluff, so I didn't want to put you all through that too much longer. Next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the moment you've all been waiting for... Good sex! I feel really confident about this scene for some reason, but that just might be my 4 AM self talking. Anyhow, enjoy the dirty words and too much italicizing!

Rhys rolled around a few times, effectively ruining the nicely tucked blankets, and finally opened his eyes. His vision was bleary, but he blinked it away quickly and lugged himself into a sitting position. He was in Jack’s room, _their_ room, already changed out of his regular clothes, clad in only his nappy and fuzzy green socks. He swung his legs over the bed and saw a cup of water for him, taking a few sips from the stripped straw poking out of it, clearing his throat, sore from crying.

Rhys stood up onto the wood paneling, stretching out his limbs with a higher-pitched moan. Looking out of the wall-sized window on the East side of the room, the boy could tell it had probably been an hour or two since they left Vaughn’s, the sky a lavender hue. He shivered at the thought of having to explain _that_  whole shindig later…

The pale sub meandered on out of the room, which was only lit by the quickly fading light of the sun, and stumbled down the hallway into the living room. He heard the TV at a low volume, saw that some lamps were on to give the room a warm glow, and smelled smoke in the air, which was coming from the Dom reclining on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. His head was tilted back, eyes closed with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, arms draped over his stomach.

Rhys toddled into the room and sat down next to Jack, pushing himself up into his side and efficiently pulling the man out of whatever daze he was in. Jack plucked the light from his lips and stamped it out in the ashtray on the side table, blowing out the remaining smoke from his lips in the opposite direction of Rhys. Jack even went to the trouble of fanning the area around them around few times. “You should’a called me back there, so I didn't have to get smoke all over you,” He smiled, kissing Rhys’ forehead.

“It's okay,” Rhys replied, half lying down, half sitting up, face pressed into Jack’s chest while the rest of his body stretched out over the couch. Jack shrugged, pulling the boy in closer. He got an arm under Rhys’ armpits and hauled him up into his lap, the sub’s back resting against the arm of the couch while the rest of his body was held by Jack.

“You feelin’ okay, Babydoll?” Jack played with the elastic of the diaper around the pair of skinny hips, expectantly waiting upon on answer.

He got a shrug and an: “I'm okay, I just don't wanna tell Vaughn…” Rhys pulled at bunches of fabric around Jack’s torso, squeezing and staring at his hands. His cheeks flushed when his mind wandered to the whole scene again. _More chills_.

“I understand, Pumpkin. You can let Daddy handle that if you want,” Jack said passively as he reached for a bottle of milk he had warmed up for Rhys a few minutes earlier, swiping it up from the table. With one arm now supporting the back of Rhys’ neck, Jack bent his wrist towards the boy’s face to hold the bottle at a pair of pink lips. Rhys drank heartily, eyes closing almost instantly as he sucked out the creamy milk.

“Good boy…” Jack hummed, praise evident his voice. With his free hand, he stroked rough fingertips up and down Rhys’ chest and stomach, leaving fleeting butterfly touches on his pure skin. His hand trailed lower, loving at the dips and curves of his hip bones and round sides, the shape that perfectly accentuated Rhys’ hourglass figure. After a while of all of the barely-there touches, Jack heard his boy beginning to suck louder at the nipple of the bottle, biting and pulling, gently, as he drank away. Jack felt Rhys push his lower half up into his hand, eyes opening like heavy curtains. He stared up at Jack, needing nothing, but eagerly expecting everything, at the same time. His daddy gave him what he wanted, even when he himself had no clue his body was awaiting it.

Jack’s hand pushed into the thick cotton of his diaper, putting warm pressure over his flaccid cock. Rhys moaned into his bottle and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s un-tattooed wrist, holding lovingly, not forcing.

A blunt fingertip rubbed circles into the head of his slowly filling member, causing the sub to whimper around his milk, taking one last swallow and spitting the rubber from his lips, giving Jack the message to stop feeding him. The Dom placed the half-empty bottle on the table and wrapped his arm around his torso, so his fingers could play with Rhys’ nipples. Jack grinned.

“Look how perky and pretty they are, Baby.” The man pinched and rolled of of the nipples in between his index and thumb. “So pink and soft,” Jack kissed his head, moaning softly in relaxation, “You're perfect, Pumpkin.”

Rhys squirmed at the contact, body convulsing and fighting over which feeling he wanted more - the heat between his legs or the rubbing at his chest. His lower half bucked up, rubbing into Jack’s hand. “Daddy, please stop teasing,” Rhys complained, hips steadily rocking up into the rough palm pressed against his hot shaft. His thighs felt strained, but with an eager want for sex, the boy kept driving towards his goal of a climax. He felt Jack pull his hand out and tug the diaper down to his thighs, once again petting his rough hands over the baby-soft skin.

“Honey, why don't you help Daddy out?” Jack smiled, completely void of innocence. With a hefty tug, the Dom pulled up his baby into his lap, Rhys now sitting upright and sideways on one of Jack's thighs. Rhys looked down at the bulge between the man's thighs and slipped his slim fingers into the loose, unbuttoned jeans. He carefully pulled out the half-hard cock, mouth watering at the sight. He hadn't sucked his daddy’s dick in so long. Jack pressed a sturdy hand at his lower back while Rhys squeezed his smooth fingers around the dry, pulsating cock.

“Can I… Can I lick your dirty parts? I wanna give it kisses-” Rhys mumbled, pumping it gingerly. The thick foreskin shifted ever so slightly, wrapping around the bulbous head, then getting pulled right back. Jack pressed his lips against Rhys’ jaw and gave him a love bite, licking his jugular thereafter.

“Go ahead, Baby, suck my cock.”

Rhys nodded fervently and began to shuffle onto the floor, but Jack wouldn't let him sit on his fragile knees before throwing a blanket down. Rhys adjusted it beneath him, then fixated his eyes on the throbbing length in front of him. He licked his lips and whispered, “Pretty… It's so pretty, Daddy.” Rhys whined and thrusted himself forward, hands gripping the base to shove the gorgeous cock into his mouth. _God_ , he loved everything about Jack - especially his sex.

Jack groaned out into the open space of the room, eyes closing in contentment as his perfect boy fucking _hit it_ on his dick. He draped his arms over the back of the couch, splayed out in the most comfortable way. Rhys’ mouth and ludicrous slurping was just adding to the pleasure his senses were gaining. “ _Fuck,_  Cutie, you're so amazing,” He lazed out, hips beginning to roll ever so slightly, fucking slowly into Rhys’ open throat. Rhys’ small hands were fondling his balls before he could count to five, squeezing and rubbing them deliciously. Jack bit his lip and savored the sensations.

Rhys kept bobbing his head furiously, brows strewn together in an attempt to keep himself from gagging and closing up around the comedically big thing filling his mouth. Jack shivered above him, probably about to blow a load down his throat. Rhys would _love_ that…

Instead, he had his Dom’s hand at his face, stroking one of his cheekbones delicately.His voice came out husky and deep. ”Cupcake, pull off Daddy.” 

Rhys didn't listen. He shot his vibrant eyes up to Jack and stared as he continued to thrust the cock deeper into his throat. He wanted to eat his daddy’s cum so bad. His lips tightened around the base, giving one particularly _long_  suck, moaning as he went.

Then, there was a hand at his throat, pulling him up as gently as Jack could manage. There was always an underlying strength to his grip, but he never used it on Rhys. Rhys cried out as he was pulled off of the now sopping wet length, glistening and pink all around. He marveled his work for as long as he could before Jack said, “I want you to go get Daddy’s lube, can you do that?” Rhys nodded, his cheeks pink and his smile wide. “Can you slip off your diaper, too? Come back to Daddy without your nappy on, only your socks? I don't want your feet getting cold.” Rhys nodded again, lurching up to give Jack a kiss, then stood, hurrying to the bedroom with his diaper barely hanging onto his ass. He was tugging it off as he went.

Jack stood and began to push the coffee table to the wall parallel to the couch, creating a large, open space for the two to do as they please. Maybe they could do one of those blanket fort things Rhys likes to sleep in after they finished. Jack laid out another blanket onto the floor, creating a soft padding atop the hardwood. Note: It would be so much easier to just have sex in their perfectly fine bed - well, _great_ bed, because Jack didn't purchase cheap shit - but Rhys had made it poignantly clear that he liked to have sex everywhere _but_  the bed. The bedroom was “boring.”

After he had finished with their makeshift bed, Jack started to undo his clothing. He threw off his sweater and tugged off his pants, right as Rhys came rushing back with the lube, cock bobbing openly and green socks still clinging tightly to his feet.

“Here! Please put your thingy inside me now,” Rhys shoved the lubricant into the Dom’s hands and toppled onto the blankets beneath them, turning to get his fat, thick ass facing his lover. He pressed his face to the floor and latched his hands on his backside, spreading his cheeks to expose his puffy little hole. “C’mon, Daddy, please hurry and use your fingers. I wanna be filled up-” Rhys was abruptly cut off when Jack planted himself behind his boy and squirted a glob of lube onto his asshole, a finger prodding into him.

 _"Ah!"_ Rhys let out a shrill squeal and shoved his hips backwards. He couldn't go too long without wanting to feel his daddy in every way, shape, and form. “More, more, more!”

Jack had a shark grin plastered onto his face, already wetting his middle finger to fit alongside the other. Rhys’ ring was physically resisting the penetrations, but his mind was all there, craving the feeling of his Dom. Jack would give it to him, happily. His thick fingers pushed inside the sub, stretching his hole out as quick as he could, wanting to just have his dick inside there _now_. Rhys kept pushing his ass back, yelling out all the begs and pleas he could to get Jack to go even faster, even _harder_.

Before long, Jack was pulling out three fingers from the sticky heat and lining up his tip to the puckering entrance. Rhys vaulted his hips back before Jack could even thrust in an inch. The man kept himself from letting out a lineage of foul words, instead stroking his hands up the pale body possessively, licking his lips at the beautiful sight before him. Rhys was rocking himself back, taking every bit of Jack like he was built for it. His ass stretched, wide and _certainly_  fuckable, just for Jack.

“Daddy, move!” Rhys sobbed into the blankets, cock weeping desperately below them. It dripped everywhere. His Dom listened, giving him everything he wanted and more.

He felt a harsh grip at his sides, nothing happening at first, but then… There was a force shoving into him, a pound so fucking _hard_  that he would be seeing stars. “God, _yes!_ Harder, Daddy! Harder in my kitty!” Rhys screamed, wailing at the violent, downright _animalistic_  fucking he was getting. Jack was grunting behind him, thrusting so powerfully that Rhys’ head shook back and forth on his shoulders to the point where he'd probably get whiplash. Jack pumped his cock in between that ass quicker than he had in a very, _very_  long time, staring down at the way his boy ate him up like his life would end if he didn't. Jack had tried keeping his mouth (as Rhys called it, his “potty mouth”) shut, but nothing could hold him back now. His natural urge to _dominate,_  to _own_ , was yelling inside his brain. He leaned forward, one hand planted on the ground, the other grabbing at his boy’s throat. Rhys was suddenly forced up into a doggy-style position, on his hands and knees, not just slumping forward on his face. He continued to squeal like a piglet as Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’ ear.

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_"You,_ Daddy!"

_"Whose pussy am I fucking?"_

“Yours, Daddy, _it's yours!"_

Jack rammed into Rhys faster, hips mercilessly fucking as his boy’s ass smacked against his thighs.

_"What's my name, Baby?"_

"H- Handsome Jack-"

 _"Who does Handsome Jack fuckin'_   _own_ _"?_

_"Me!"_

The boy beneath him jerked and shivered, too blissed out to form words as he came. He drenched the blankets beneath him, arms giving out and dropping his chest onto the floor. Brown and blue eyes rolled back as Rhys tried to catch his breath, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as Jack filled him with his seed.

“That's right, Sugar…” Jack moaned into the skin of Rhys’ shoulder as he sat still in the afterglow of his orgasm. The two laid still for a while, Jack stroking his hands up and down Rhys’ everything. His thighs, his stomach, his worn out cock and his hands. Rhys twitched his fingers around Jack’s, whining softly.

“Heavy…” He pushed back, Jack’s limp cock still nestled inside him. The Dom pulled out and sat up, carefully pulling Rhys into his arms. He left kisses all over his neck and cheeks.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Jack asked, petting down the sub’s milky skin, checking for any bruises on his knees or nail marks on his sides. Rhys only shook his head and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. Jack rested his face against the damp auburn hair, kissing his head every once in awhile, while gaining his breath.

Not a moment too far after, Jack stood up, hauling his boy with him. Rhys held on, giggling. The man walked them into the bedroom, taking his time to bend down and pick up the diaper that was haphazardly thrown onto the floor, then continued his walk to the bed. He set Rhys down, as well as the diaper, and immediately reached for the nightstand to grab out wet wipes - Rhys had emergencies sometimes. He pulled out a cool cloth and grinned when Rhys was already on his back with his legs spread, showcasing his cum-filled hole.

Jack held the wipe beneath the leaking entrance and pushed in two fingers, wiggling them around to grab out everything he could and dragging them back out to let it pool on the cleaning sheet. He wiped at Rhys’ perineum and the tip of his cock, before doing the same to his own. He threw the wipe to the side and started slipping his baby’s diaper on, watching Rhys shiver in sleepiness.

Jack laid on the bed, Rhys fitting his side like a glove. He reached for the lotion on the side table, holding Rhys close as he began to rub it all over the boy, massaging his skin.

“You make my Goddamn world, Rhysie. My little problem child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Thank you all so much for leaving me such positive feedback! I'm thinking about writing an actual chaptered fic (longer than 3 chapters, of course) for these two, which is a big deal for me since I usually only have the commitment to write oneshots.  
> Would you guys like to see me write something longer? Or should I just stick with the smut? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Got any story ideas for me? Tell me down below!


End file.
